After the manufacture and assembly of a new computing device or system, the computing device is often tested for suitable operation before being deployed. In that context, stress testing can be used to determine the stability of a computing device or system. Among other reasons, stress testing can be used to determine modes of failure, confirm operating specifications, and to assess the limits of stable operation outside normal operating conditions. The goal of stress testing can be to identify modes of failure in a computing device, for example, in an aim to reduce the costs associated with repairs and downtime.